Deep Deceit
by lauraxxx
Summary: She never expected to fall for someone on the job. Billy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey : ) **

**I know I'm awful and I shouldn't start another story until I finish one of my others, but I just couldn't help myself. **

**Got the next chapter written : ) Please review.**

It was impossible to see in the darkness of the room, the blackness covering every inch of it, blinding anyone who was unfortunate enough to be trapped inside. The small widow was boarded up with thick wooden planks, dense enough to block out a slither of light and a squeak of a sound. Though the room was indescribable by anyone locked inside, the smell overpowered them; a stale mouldy smell filled the room, choking prisoners and making their insides churn. The smell was sickening and strong, and very likely made people vomit, adding to the stench.

After a few hours though, it was hardly noticeable. The most prominent smell then was of blood, booze and burning flesh, courtesy of the violent men that frequented the room.

A small sob echoed around the room, a pitiful cry in an almost deserted space.

On the rotting floor a women lay limply on her side, her long toned bare legs curled up against her. Her chocolaty hair was fanned beneath her, matted with blood, spit and sweat and her short nose drizzled with fresh blood. Her usually ghostly green eyes drooped and one was sore and bruising.

She didn't want to move, she couldn't- the pain was unbearable.

How could this happen? She wondered over and over again, she had had a plan, a foolproof plan, how had it failed her so immensely? She should have been lounging on the beach back in California, not trapped inside a room where she was pretty certain she was going to die. The mess she had got herself into was astronomical, and there was no way out. She wasn't supposed to fall for him, to leave her job for him, they wouldn't help her now, and where was he? Loading his gun with bullets that he planned to riddle her delicate body with.

The loneliness of the situation stabbed at her like a cold knife; she was dead and she knew it, and she knew that the people she called friends wouldn't help, not if he didn't want them to.

She lay there, remembering this cocky smirk, and the way his cold eyes used to soften when she'd erupt into fits of giggles at his seriousness. She wanted to feel his muscular arms around her again, protecting her, never hurting her; she knew it would never happen again.

Suddenly, the lock's on the door began to creak, and her fierce eyes widened in anticipation for the pain that was surely going to attack her courtesy of one of his gang members.

The door squeaked loudly as it opened, flooding the room in bright light and temporarily blinding it's wounded occupant.

She slowly opened her swelling eyes and gasped as she realised Billy was standing in the doorway. "Ready to die, Danni?"

**What did you think of that short start? :/ Constructive criticism is most welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**: ) First off I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed and added this to they're alert list. It means a lot. I really hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think, any tips and suggestions or anything you'd like to see in the story. All of your thoughts and constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**On with chapter two!**

The music pumped wildly and loudly, the bass almost shaking the thin red walls. A heavy cloud of smoke filled the air, and a stale smell of sweat hung in the air. Danni sat stiffly, leaning down looking into a small cracked mirror as she applied her cherry red lipstick; her sharp green eyes were heavily made up and her chocolaty hair was poker straight, her fringe sweeping to one side.

She shook her almost empty bottle of perfume before squirting her wrists fruitlessly then dropping the bottle angrily back down onto the table. A loud cheer then a rustle from behind her made Danni turn her head to see her friend Sophie walk down the big brown steps that led to behind the stage.

Sophie was everything Danni was not. She was super tall, with long leg's that could challenge any supermodels, her hair was so blonde, it almost seemed glow and her blue eyes stood out against her porcelain skin.

"My perfumes on my dressing table if you want some," Sophie said as she began to tussle her blonde curls. Danni smiled in thanks and went to get it, catching herself in the wall length mirror as she did; she wore a small white nurses uniform, so cliché, with white stockings and huge white shoes. Sophie had already begun changing into her next outfit.

Danni sprayed herself with the sweet smell before walking towards the brown stairs. "Busy out there?" she asked, flicking her fringe out of her face.

"Obviously," she smiled into the mirror, "I'm working."

Danni smirked at her. "On a scale of ten, what's the rate of sleazy men out there tonight?"

"Oh God, it's a Friday, definitely ten, it's all sleaze tonight baby," she giggled. "But on a lighter note, Joey's coming in and he said he was going to bring some friends, there might be a cute guy there for you."

Danni's smirk turned into a smile. "Well as long as they're better looking than Joe."

Sophie's thin lips turned into a pout, "Hey, my Joey's lovely! Now get on stage, before Paulie has a seizure."

She was right, the moment that she said it, Paulie the manager came bursting in demanding that Danni get on stage right away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy puffed on his cigarette irritably desperately needing a drink, it had been a long fucking day and the last thing he wanted to do was to be sitting outside the sleaziest strip joint in town waiting for Joe's new piece of ass.

He flicked his cigarette end to the floor and leaned on the hood of his car; his cold eyes flicked back and forth between Joe, Baggy and Jamie who stood chatting idly about some slut that they'd all fucked and all had been subjected to dominating ways. Fuck, maybe he should give her a go, it might do him some good to let go for a couple of hours.

"Joe, if your whore don't get her ass out here in the next ten seconds, you'll be walking her home," he growled angrily.

"Don't call h-" Joe started but instantly stopped seeing his brothers stony face. He began tugging his ear just as the back door open loudly and out walked Sophie. "Here she is," Joe said, watching Sophie walk out, wearing a small denim skirt and a halter.

Danni walked out behind her wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans a grey hoody with a leather jacket over it.

"And she brought a stripper friend," Baggy said excitedly.

"Hey baby," Sophie said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed Joe.

"Is that the nurse?" Jamie whispered to Baggy not taking his eyes off Danni, Baggy nodded.

"What's with all the layers?" Baggy asked her as she came to an abrupt halt beside Sophie, who had locked lips with Joe sloppily, and didn't look like she would surface soon.

"I'm from California," Danni replied, flipping a piece of her dark fringe from her eyes. Baggy and Jamie looked confused. "It's a lot colder here than it is there."

They both nodded with 'oh year's' before Billy appeared behind her. "Ya getting in, Hollywood?" he asked gruffly; her back stiffened and he knew that she had shivers down her spine.

She nodded even though her back was to him; this was exactly what she wanted. Danni turned around, her breath caught in her throat and realised that Sophie and Joe had scrambled into the backseat. She kept her twinkling eyes down, Billy realised, as if she was interested in the floor as she slid in beside the drooling couple only for Baggy to push his way in after her.

Billy slammed his car door and sped off into the darkness, his breaks squeaking on every corner. His menacing eyes flicked from the road to his mirror every few seconds, amused at the clear uncomforted of the quiet stripper, who sat looking into her lap as Baggy stared down at her with lustful eyes and whilst Joe's hand disappeared beneath Sophie's skirt making her giggle girlishly.

Eventually, after a brutal five minute drive, Sophie re-surfaced a cheap smirk etched across her porcelain features. "Shit, guy's this is Danni," she finally introduced; Danni raised her eyebrows sceptically, why bother introducing her now when they were nearly home? "Danni, that's Jamie in the front, Baggy beside you and Joe's brother Billy's driving." Obviously, Danni already knew who Billy was, she'd been living in Southie for over a month now, you'd have to be blind and deaf to not know about him around those parts.

"Where ya stayin'?" Baggy asked, his voice hoarse, his eye's undressing Danni.

"In a shared apartment with some of the other girl's from the club," she said with a nod and a forced smile. It wasn't something she was proud of, dumped into a two bedroom apartment with three different girls, one of them Sophie, knowing that they're boss from the club was putting them up. It made Danni feel like he was her pimp, that soon he would want more from her.

Soon enough the black Mustang was screeching to an abrupt halt outside a tall shabby looking apartment building; the bottom two floor apartments had bars on their windows and the outside walls were spray-painted with offensive language and gestures.

They all piled out of the car Joe's arms immediately wrapped around Sophie's tiny waist and his hands began to roam her body.

"Shit, Joe, can't you put your new toy down for two second's," quipped Danni, shoving her hands deep into her pockets. Jamie and Baggy chuckled, a sly smirk appeared on Billy's unshaven face.

Sophie let out another girlish giggle before speaking. "You guy's all coming in? Natalie and Amy should be in," she said which instantly sealed the deal for the guys, what red blooded male wouldn't want to hang out with four gorgeous strippers.

Baggy and Jamie were blatantly disappointed the moment they entered the small apartment. They had clearly both envisioned to beautiful naked goddesses waiting for them, ready to please them in everyway from the moment they arrived. Instead after a few seconds of entering the warm apartment they heard the grunt's of paying men echo from the first bedroom. The group all grabbed themselves a beer and settled on the couch and the surrounding floor, Baggy's watery eyes focused back on Danni; she wasn't impressed, it wasn't Baggy that she particularly wanted the attention of.

Minutes later, Amy skulked out of her bedroom, her make-up askew, her bloated belly hanging over her small shorts. A bearded man followed her out handing her two twenty's with a grunt before leaving; instantly she stumbled over to Billy and Danni was surprised to see them converse as if they spoke quite often. After several minutes of talking, Amy leaned down and placed a sloppy kiss on Billy's cheek before slipping him the two notes; Danni's ghostly eyes watched as Billy's pushed a small bag of powder into her hand. Amy quickly walked into the bathroom.

"Nat must be out with that douche," Sophie commented, shifting her weight off Joe's lap.

"He isn't that bad," Danni said sipping at her beer.

Sophie scoffed loudly. "I don't know what ya look for in guys, Dan, but that guy Nat's seeing is never going to be able to take care of her," she exclaimed and Danni watched as Joe continued to nuzzle on Sophie's ear and Billy's sharp eyes instantly harden. Danni knew what Billy was thinking- that Sophie was only with Joe so that he could take care of her.

Danni stayed silent, not wanting to pro-long the conversation that had clearly angered Billy, and Danni did not want to be on the wrong side of the notorious Darley anger.

Moments later just as the conversation had changed onto something more light hearted (Billy stayed silent through most of it, his fierce scanning his brother before flicking to Danni) Amy appeared back out of the bathroom, her eyes wide and wild, her hair soaking wet. She'd clearly taken a shower and whatever was in the little baggy Billy had handed her; she sauntered over to Billy, a small smirk playing on her thin sore lips, before gripping his hand and gently pulling him up and leading him into her bedroom.

"Since my big brother's going to get his kicks, so am I," Joe announced with a wide grin, instantly picking Sophie up (who let out a girlish scream) and carrying her into the bedroom that Danni and her shared.

Anxiety filled Danni's chest as she leaned against the wall, her beer close to her as she tried to avoid both Baggy and Jamie's lustful gazes. "Well I'm going to take a shower," Danni said as an over-exaggerated moan come from Sophie in the next room. "And I guess when I'm out you'll guy's will be gone, so I'll see you around." She got up quickly, trying to avert their pissed off expressions before rushing into the small square bathroom. They definitely weren't used to being dismissed.

Danni stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door tightly before bolting it shut. She weren't sure whether or not they would take kindly to being openly dismissed, it's not like she was used to hanging out with people like them. Since Joe had appeared on the scene two weeks ago, she had had an anxious knot in her chest knowing that soon enough she would be mixing with the gang.

Her shower was long and hot, and she could feel the muscles in her shoulder's relaxing as the steaming water poured over her. Danni's worried thoughts cleared as the steam rose and blinded her vision. By the time she got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her tightly, Billy was sitting on the sofa puffing on a cigarette alone.

Danni took a deep breath to steady her nerves, before walking confidently through the tiny kitchen that led into the living room. "Got one of them for me?" she asked cockily.

His face stayed stern though he flicked the packet towards her; she sat down on the furthest part of the sofa away from Billy and smiled in thanks, her damp hair falling onto her face.

"Joe tells me your looking for an extra job," Billy said. Danni smiled wildly, so Sophie had done the one thing she had promised her. "I'm not a fuckin' pimp, but I can probably sort ya with one, for a price," he smirked arrogantly, his blue eyes icy, giving Danni the feel that they could read her.

"What? No! I'm not a hooker, I just dance!" She exclaimed, wanting to kill Sophie did she really think Danni wanted to sell her ass? "No when I asked Soph, to ask Joe, I meant like," she paused, "to sell."

Billy watched her for what seemed like a eternity before he stubbed out his cigarette. He stood up quickly, his long leather jacket brushing the edge of the sofa as he stood; he move quickly, yanking Danni up by her slender arm before tapping her down.

"Hey! What the fuck?" Danni yelled as she yanked her arm back off Billy and took a step back from him.

"Ya think I just let any fuckin' one in? How'd I know your not a cop? How do I know your not wearing a wire?"

Danni's mouth opened wide. "I am not a fuckin' cop," she spat angrily. "And I am not wearing a wire," she said in a lower slower voice. She stared up at him with her sparkling eye's before undoing the top of her towel and letting it drop to the floor.

Billy's eyes widened involuntarily as he stared down at her small tanned body. His piercing eyes worked they're way down from her long neck to her perky round breasts, past her flat stomach right the way down her long legs. She twirled slowly, letting him stare at her smooth back and her rounded bum, she continued to twirl until she faced him again.

"No wire," she said as she bent down to re-do her towel.

Billy smirked down at her. "Your not a cop?" he croaked.

"Most definitely not," replied Danni, a sneer on her glowing face.

"Prove it," he growled lowly.

**What you think? *bites lip nervously***


End file.
